


Because He's Family

by coffeeandcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winchester Family Values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: A wise man once told me family don’t end in blood, but it doesn’t start there either. Castiel has finally found his family.





	

Dean lets Cas drive the Impala for the first time, because Cas is family. The car has belonged to the Winchesters for two important generations, and even though Cas doesn’t share their surname it doesn’t matter. Family doesn’t end with blood or formalities. Cas is unsure and clumsy at first, a nervous driver thanks to Dean’s watchful eyes, but they’re on an open road in the middle of nowhere and they haven’t a care in the world. Cas can take all the time he needs to practice and enjoy.

Cas cooks burgers for Sam, Mary and Dean and practices until he gets them just the way they all like, because they’re family. He’s a truly awful cook, using too much of some things and not enough of others, and scrunching his nose up in distaste whenever he tries something he’s made. It’s no fun when he can taste every single particle in every single ingredient. But he gets it right in the end, and the noise Dean makes after his first bite is one of pure rapture.

Cas stays up late with Mary, reminiscing about his time with her boys and making her laugh with his tales of their hilarity, because Mary is family. She had accepted him within minutes, sensing the bond he shares with Dean after their relieved and all-too-short hug the morning Cas first met her, and Cas will never be more grateful or more honoured with her approval.

Sam takes Cas shopping, because he’s seen that trench coat drenched in blood one too many times and neither he nor his brother can bear the sight of it any more, not when Cas is family. He helps Cas choose a few nice items, talks him out of some hideously ugly sweaters, and tells him he looks great when he sidles awkwardly out of the changing room, twisting his hands together in embarrassment because he’s not sure if he knows how to look nice.

Crowley appears with a mission for Cas, but is unable to draw the angel out of the bunker for even a few days, because Cas won’t leave his family. The demon gripes and whinges and makes oh-so-funny jokes about Cas perching on their shoulders, but eventually gives up and sulks in a quiet corner of Hell, annoyed at the loss of his sparring partner.

Cas thinks it’s OK to finally start to feel at home in the bunker, to begin to settle in to his own space and feel like he belongs, because he’s family. He’s never had somewhere he really called home before; Heaven was where he was supposed to be, but at the Winchesters’ side is where he belongs.

Dean kisses Cas for the first time in the bunker, long after Mary and Sam have gone to bed and they’re alone together, and it’s hot and sultry and the deep rumbling climax of so many years pining for each other, and Cas is so much more than family.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: [http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com](http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
